Feeling Alien
by Birne-san
Summary: AU HS;Moving to a new land, getting a new home and a new language and through all try to maintain sane. Lena has the feeling of being an alien in the mayority of people who seem to think the same. No decided pairing yet, ALL open.
1. Chapter 1

There was a crack. Her eyes trailed the thin crack of black in the seemingly never ending white of her ceiling until it thinned out. How had that gotten there? She mused with herself, thinking how it could grow and that it didn't really matter the next second she heard a crash. That was probably her sister. She sighed, closing her eyes and wanting to duck under her blanket to sleep some more. She was absolutely unmotivated to go to school. Today and every other day there would come she would always hate going to school. She heard the wind blowing outside, there was rain as well, she could hear it hitting her window.

"Lena!" Another sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes again, watching her white ceiling. She loathed Mondays. She loathed Mondays when she had to go to school, and she loathed them even more now that she had to go to a new school. It didn't start until 9. At least the schools in Japan had that running for them, sleeping long in the morning. Sadly she had a half-hour long train ride to school plus half an hour with the bike to the next train station.

_Why do we always have to live so far from the city?_

She sighed a last time, glancing outside and huffing before glancing at her clock. If she wanted to shower before school she would have to stand up now or it would be too little time to get everything ready in time. A last deep breath before she sat up and stretched her arms up into the air, arching her back till she heard a few pops, and then slumping back into the softness of her bed. Her calm was broken as her door burst open.

"Ever heard of knocking Bitch?" She groaned, knowing fully well that her sister had just entered her room.

"Shut up little Bitch! Dad asks if you want fried egg on toast? And I need one of your pullovers." Another groan as she heard the door to her walk-in closet slid open.

"Leave my clothes alone Bitch… go and wear your own!" She sat up, her hair ruffled and tiredly dragged herself out of her bed. Stretching her whole body this time she walked over to the door to her closet, crossing her arms she leant against the door-frame and watched her sister look around.

"Don't you have something more cute?" As her sister turned she raised a brow and took in the appearance of her sister, she wore a white button-up shirt with a black little fly around her neck, thought loosely made and an equally black skirt. White thighs and no slippers, despite the custom.

"That our school uniform?" She asked and went past her sister, rummaging shortly she pulled out a dark-gray sweater that was two sizes too big and gave it her sister. A short mustering followed by a nod and she pulled it over her head.

"Jup, but yours is some other color, something about different year different color or shit like that, well than, see ya little Bitch." She sighed and threw a longing look at her bed, just a few more minutes…

"Up up and off to the fight! Let's win this war…" Her enthusiasm equaled zero. Pulling a new pair of underwear from the containing boxes as well as a black top and short shorts to wear under the skirt just in case she went off to claim the bathroom for half an hour.

She looked at herself, shutting of the hair dryer to let the rest of water in her hair dry naturally she took in her appearance. Still in her underwear and top plus shorts only she looked like herself, her skin slightly flushed from the hot water and her half-dry hair in slight curls around her face, her diagonal fringe framing her face and a few rebellious strands curling around her face. She frowned, pushing her thin red glasses up she ruffled the towel once more through her hair before hanging it up to dry. It was still a little bit strange to change from the bath-slippers to her pink fluff slippers every time. Well, at least she used her slippers unlike her sister.

In the kitchen a nice smelling breakfast was awaiting her and she happily gave her father a hug before sitting down. She put the bacon aside to eat it last as she just loved the taste and began to eat the fried egg on toast. A glance to the clock told her that she didn't have all that long anymore and hurried up to get to her room, taking the plastic-bag that contained her uniform before. Back in her room she stuffed the needed things into her school bag, the brown bag was strange but gave a nostalgic feeling of the long ago times where even in Germany people used those.

She was strangely happy to get the one her father had used back in his days as she checked the list the school had given them for the needed materials. Bag fixed and at the ready she put it next to the door before she pulled out her uniform and tried it on. She button-up shirt was a little bit tight around her chest but she guessed that couldn't be helped, the skirt was fitting just nicely, what she found strange as she had a pretty curvy body but wasn't used to skirts fitting so well. However it was incredibly warm under it so she could understand why people rolled their skirts up, she did too, but only about two inches so it would be all that noticeable.

"Little Bitch?! Come we need to get going!" She rolled her eyes.

"Coming! Just a second!" She screamed back and fast got herself a beige one size too big sweater to put on over her uniform. Her sister was right, hers was a deep green, but she was just a first year so she supposed that was to make it easier for the teachers to tell the students apart. Instead of the thighs her sister wore she decided for simple white knee-socks. Grabbing her bag she fast picked one of the small water-bottles from the kitchen before getting to the hall and switching from her slippers into the black shoes she had to wear for school. Her sister was already outside, at least the rain had stopped, but there was still wind tossing the leaves around. Well, it was the end of summer after all, and it seemed fall wanted to get there a little early.

After she had gotten her bicycle she drove after her sister, soon having caught her. At least they had luck and the drive wouldn't be up- or downhill, they had tested the way beforehand to make sure how long they needed. While her sister drove before her at the side of the simple street she listened to music, it let the drive seem less boring and less long as well as it let her get a clear thought through her head. As they reached the station the two locked their bicycles together into one of the stands and got onto the station. She was happy that her ticket had arrived before school started and that they had not had to get it first thing when in school.

They already had their schedules and gotten shown once around school just after they had gotten enrolled into school. The school had looked nice in summer, with green everywhere and bright rooms with high windows. It was really a beautiful school and the only thing she liked about school, she dreaded the lessons till deep into the evening. When they entered the train it was relatively empty and they had luck to get a seat, so sitting down they both listened to music as she always looked at the stations. Kanji was the worst problem when they had gotten to know that they would move to Japan. Learning the language was not that much of a problem as the teacher they had was good and a native thus they had gotten their accent nearly drilled out of them, but the kanji was something she still found hard to memorize.

She could read easy texts, that far she had already been but the more kanji came together the more she got confused, so she had opted for her usual way of learning: reading books. She didn't know why but it had helped her greatly to read and she slowly got the hang of everything, thus there was a book with her all the time. Nearly all of the summer they had spent here was passed reading and furnishing her room. She stifled a yawn as she suddenly felt a strange recognition of the kanji now displayed. Oh! That was their school. She bumped her sister with her elbow and nodded towards the sign, a nod from her sister that she knew it was their get-off.

She was honestly impressed with the people in the train, sure it had been stuffed full, they had after all rode the train till nearly the center of the city, but that so many had gotten out with them and even more had gotten inside the train… wow. In Germany that would not have been possible, or rather, nobody would have attempted it. Her sister dragged her with her out of the most and tried to find out where they had to get out.

"That way." She pointed towards one of the stairs where not only people in suits but also in uniforms from their school were getting up. Following the string of people the two caught quite a few stares. Of course, their pale skin-tone together with the dark-blonde hair weren't all that normal around the mostly black or brown-haired people. However she had seen a few outstanding colors already. It was a little strange as it wasn't allowed to dye your hair in school thus she had to change her normally red-dyed hair to the usual dirty-blonde she normally spotted. As they reached the gate her older sister raised her hand.

"I'll leave you here then; we don't know each other, clear?"

"Sure. See you home then." They parted, as her older sister went up into school. She already knew her sister would probably have at least those she shared classes with as her friends by the end of the day, while she could be lucky if people didn't find her strange. Sighing she walked over to a free bench under a green tree, she had no idea what kind of tree it was but she didn't really care. She searched first for her schedule, and of course she had to have PE right after homeroom. At least she knew where her homeroom was, thought dragging herself all way up to the highest floor? Not that much in her wishes-list, but beggars can't be choosers or something like that.

A small glance on her watch told her that she had still a quarter hour time until it would ring, so she decided to use that time. While it seemed students were still lingering outside, meeting their friends after the big summer break and shooting her strange looks she decided to get to her classroom and get a nice seat right in the first row so she could at least catch what the teacher had to tell. Making her way up the stairs she decided that she hated stairs just as much as she hated Mondays. On the highest floor she went down the hall and looked for her room number, here and there students were running around, laughing. It was a pretty nice atmosphere until she ran into somebody.

It was as if the nice air had been sucked away with a snip of a finger. Holding her nose she whimpered at the pain, looking up she got to stare into the harsh dark eyes of a tall boy, he wore the same green as uniform as she did which let her guess he was the same year. But still, her nose hurt and he wasn't even going to say sorry? Telling herself to keep calm she would offer a sorry herself now, he wanted to be rude? Okay, two could play that! Huffing she sidestepped him and wanted to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around, she hissed at the pain in her arm.

"Ouch! Let go!" He stared at her, eyes narrowing.

"You should excuse yourself when running into someone."

"Well, then you should too! I obviously wasn't the only one not paying attention." She glared at him. Sure, just like her, always opening her big mouth.

"What are you doing there Kankuro?"

_Oh great! Another one! God damned me, didn't he?_

She glanced at the red-head who had spoken in such a monotone manner it was strange.

"She ran into me and didn't even say sorry!" Suddenly his head snapped forward and Lena could see a hand still in the air that obviously had given this 'Kankuro' a slap to the back of his head.

"Baka! Let the girl go. You always run around and now you think you can go and scare some middle school kid? Come or we may be late!" The harsh words of the woman seemed to make the boy regret his actions as he let go of her, however she wasn't all that happy at being called middle-school kid. Sure, she was damned small and even her sister always made fun of her but damned be she if she let that sit on her.

"I'm not some middle-school kid!" She snapped and huffed before turning and stalking to her class. Finally there she only had about five minutes left and sighed, there were already some people in the class and chatting. The chatter was broken as she entered and instead people decided to stare at her. To hell with it all, ignoring the staring people she walked to the seat farthest to the right by the windows and sat down in the first row, getting out her book and began to read. The chatter broke out again but this time hushed and she didn't need to hear the people to know they were talking about her.

_Yes do that, talk about the small pale girl with strange hair and big eyes. _

At least it finally rang and a flush of students seemed to rush into the room, followed by a second ring and a teacher with long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail with a long scar over his nose and cheeks. He looked friendly and seemingly took them all with a smile in.

"Welcome, my name's Iruka. I know most of you from middle-school but there are a few new faces in this class. We won't do much today, just some seat arranging to get you a little mixed. That way you can get to know each other faster and form a good bond with your class. I'll inform you in advance of the field trip around march next year where we will be away for three days. Forms will be given out later, now first attendance-check." He sat down behind the teachers-desk and got a book out of the drawer. He called out names and the people replied, until he came to an 'Uzumaki Naruto'. As nobody answered he sighed and scribbled down a note to further go down the list.

"Braun Lena." It still was strange for her to hear it.

"Here" She said in her calm and small voice, she felt all the stares on herself and her neck heating up, however attention shifted from her to the door as it was burst open. It revealed a sunny-blonde haired boy with sun-kissed skin and a smile even as he huffed for air and leaned against the frame of the door. He grinned and pulled himself up, there were strange whisker-like things on his cheeks, three each.

"That are only five minutes Iruka-sensei!" He said loudly and if one was able to read body-language one could see that Iruka wasn't even angry, just tired.

"Sit down on one of the empty seats Naruto." He grinned and scanned the class before seeming to pout and scan the class again.

"Whoa! None of my friends are in this class, Iruka-sensei!"

"Sit down Naruto!" He snapped and the blonde flinched before sulking and walking up to a free place around the middle of the class-room. Iruka finished attendance and then held up a small tower of cards as well as an empty shoe-box.

"Each of you will take a card out of this shoe-box, there are numbers on them. I will draw the seating-arrangement on the board and give the seats numbers, you will sit where your number is. When there is partner work you will work with the person to next to you. That means four teams per row." He stood up and walked down the row, Lena was a bit nervous that she may get a bad seat in the back of the class-room but had luck, a small number meant she was in the front of the room. They all waited until everybody had a number and Iruka had drawn the seating arrangement. After that all hell seemed to break lose as friends seemed to be ripped apart and enemies were put together. Lena had to change to a seat two to her left and now sat next to the blonde boy that was late and sulking. He fell into his chair more than anything else and puffed his cheeks.

As the turmoil seemed to still rake on she pulled out her book and read further, she wanted to get through this, there were a few more kanji she was still not familiar enough with in her opinion. She failed to notice the blue eyes now getting a fixation on her. Naruto mustered her. That girl was strange, for one was she smaller than even Sakura, and she was already the smallest person in their age-group he knew. Then there came the fact that she was nearly as pale as Sai, though nobody was as pale as Sai, that idiot was a sheet of paper! Another strange thing were her eyes, they seemed to big, too wide open and her lashes too long. She had to be an alien!

"Hey… are you an alien?" He saw her flinch shortly and then get all stiff with his question, maybe she was like Sakura and would tick out beating him up? He didn't even know why Sakura tended to do that, it's not like he was being rude, at least he thought so. The girl buried her nose deeper into the book and went on with ignoring him, thought he was pretty sure she got red.

He was rude. Incredibly so! But, she had to have patience with the stupid, he obviously didn't know any better, no normal person would have asked that question! Thankfully homeroom was soon done with even if she had the bad luck of being paired with the blonde idiot for partner works in the future. She could already see it, she would probably do all the work alone. With a sigh she dragged herself down the next stairs, everybody had rushed out of class to get to the next one, but she just hated PE. It was absolutely not her class and she didn't want to have to participate in it, but what good would it do? None.

With a bad feeling she let herself plop down the last stair and walk over to her locker, after they were shown the school they had been in the school once more, to stow away their PE-clothes and a second pair of normal clothes just in case something happened. Now dragging herself to PE with her clothes in hand she would get a locker there to but her bearings into and then change. She didn't want to but had no choice of the matter as she had to go to school for another three years. Oh Joy! In front of the Gym there waited a beautiful woman, smiling at her friendly.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, your PE-teacher and I'll show you your locker, come."

"Hai, thanks. Braun Lena." It was still strange to say her name in the wrong order. She followed the woman and got into one of the change-rooms for girls. There already were a few changing into the PE-uniform and now staring at her. After she got her locker and opened it with the same combination as her locker in school had she decided to change as fast as possible. She wasn't all that good-feeling about her body, but that could be because she was a little bit thicker than what was considered normal. With her back to the other girls she fast slipped on the white shirt and dark-green shorts. She was happy they went nearly to her knee and weren't just short shorts, the Shirt she had made sure to get at least one size bigger than she actually needed to hide her figure a big more.

PE began with the teacher telling them to run a few laps to get warm, but from the mass of students it seemed two classes had PE together. She saw the blonde boy from homeroom again, he ran with a few other boys that were probably his friends. She looked down at the ground. Would she even make friends? Sure the question he had asked was rude but it was what everybody here probably thought… she was an alien.


	2. Chapter 2 02-13-2014

The day was pulling, the teachers were all introducing themselves, seating-arrangements were sometimes made, other times the teachers didn't care and told them to just make sure they weren't too loud and paid attention to their lessons. One thing thought pulled through the whole day, nobody talked with her. It seems it doesn't matter where she is, she will always be the freak with no friends.

_Sucks to be me…_

As the bell rung and their teacher tried to get them to listen to him while he told them about their homework she fast scribbled down the information. It was time for lunch. She was a bit nervous about lunch. She took her sweet time to get to the cafeteria; most students seemed to do that and only a few stayed in class. She vaguely noted that her sister sat with a group of people and was laughing while she was the outcast. As she took a place in the row she scanned the cafeteria for any free tables, it seemed there were none, but then she caught one, it gave off the awkward atmosphere of loner and had people from various classes mixed. With a small mental note she went with the line and got food onto her bright orange tray.

After she paid for the food she slowly made her way over to the table, caution! It could all be a false lead and she could actually intrude on some club of weirdos. Her worries however were completely unnecessary as the people on the table scattered away as soon as she opened the mouth and asked if she could sit there. It was strange and she felt slightly insulted. Was she that much of an alien? Did nobody, even the outcast, want anything to do with her? With a shaky breath she put her try down and sat down, she had a really hard time with not simply starting to cry. It hurt. Even if she didn't know anybody, no BECAUSE she didn't even know anybody. What was their god damned problem?! Her sister didn't even look all that much different from her and her they accepted like she was just like them, what made people so cautious of her?

With a bitter taste in her mouth she began to eat. Life was a bitch to her. It felt unfair and again she held back her tears. Her spoon was unforgiving as it murdered the vanilla pudding and ripped a part of its yellow flesh out, brown chocolate-blood began to leak out and drop from the spoon as the pudding had lost the fight with the spoon. She didn't even feel better with the pudding! Now she really felt like crying. She was the outcast of the fudging outcaste outcasts!

* * *

A few tables further into the cafeteria there sat a group of other students of the first year, all of them knew the others back to their sandcastle-building days. But it seemed only one noticed the lone girl and the way she was avoided by all. The light gray eyes of her watched the girl as she slowly ate, not as delicate as she herself was brought up bit still with an undefinable grace. Even as she frowned and pouted at her food it seemed like she was a sad princess.

"Ne Hinata-chan! What are you looking at?!" The shy girl flinched and turned to see Kiba, one of her closest friends press himself right into her face, she pulled back a little while her cheeks blushed to a light pink.

"Eh?"

"You keep looking into that direction with that sad look, what's up?" he tried to find out what it was, sadly he seemed unable to see the sad princess Hinata saw. He even completely overlooked her.

"Oi, it's that alien-girl." Naruto didn't seem to overlook her, but he neither saw the princess.

"EH?! Naruto! Tell me you didn't say that to her face, that's sooo rude!" As Sakura began to stare at the blonde with shock he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I only asked her if she was, she didn't answer, only ignored me and read further, so if someone was rude, it was her!" He crossed his arms and nodded as if to confirm what he just said. His head fell forward as Sakura gave him a slap to the back of his head, Hinata smiled a little.

"That was rude you idiot!" She screeched angry at her blonde friend.

"What did Dickless do now?" Sai put his tray down, always happy when it was Naruto and not him that got punches from Sakura.

"He called some new girl an alien right to her face." TenTen provided while chuckling as Sakura reprimanded Naruto for rude behavior.

"Who did what?"

"So un-youthful!" Neji and Lee joined them at their table. They all were used to Sakura beating Naruto and Sasuke sometimes offering new insults for the pink-haired girl, it was no normal day when Naruto didn't do something to gain Sakura's wrath.

"Naruto, that girl over there if I'm not mistaken." TenTen said and pointed her spoon at the girl, she was by now looking really miserable. Hinata felt bad, maybe she should go over and apologize for Naruto? She should, and she really wanted to talk to the sad princess! Ah… but what could she say? She was way too shy for this. Again Hinata cursed at herself for being too shy. Her pale gray eyes went back to the girl, however something else caught her eye, or rather, someone else. She watched nervous as he made his way over to her.

* * *

She had just finished with her pudding as a clank got her to look up, okay maybe she glared a bit but she had a bad mood right now. Her glare-glance was met by the strangest eyes she had ever seen. They were red, like, red-red with strange black musters in them. He didn't glare, so she slowly let her glare fall down. He simply sat down, not asking if there was a place free, was it that easy to see that she was an alien?! Another clank as yet another tray was put onto the table followed by a third one, now she felt like she was intruding, not them. She frowned again, she was losing her appetite. Ah but maybe she was really the strange one, maybe they just wanted to be friends? She glanced up yet again, another man with those strange red eyes had sat down, the third one had her blink, he was blue. Like, literally blue.

"You're blue…" Her eyes widened as the one that first sat down began to laugh and the other red-eyed one had the hint of a smile on his face. The blue one however, he now frowned.

"Ah, s-sorry! It just slipped out, I didn't mean to say it like that!" She fast rambled before looking back down at her food. She had no right to talk to them, they probably always ate at this table, so she should see to finish fast and then get lost.

"Ahahahaha! Ah, don't worry cutie-chan, Fishy here gets that often at firs meetings." She glanced up at the laughing one, he was the first one to sit down.

"I told you to not call me Fishy, you blind Sushi!" The blue one growled.

_Wow, that's some dip shit deep voice… it's kinda hot, no! Bad!_

"You are both making bad first impressions on the female part of this table. I'm Uchiha Itachi. This is my cousin Uchiha Shisui and our friend Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Uhm… Braun Lena." She squeaked out and fast shut her mouth again, looking down she blushed, hell was that embarrassing! She fast took a spoon full of carrots to not have to talk.

"My, the cutie has a cute name, Lena-chan, doesn't that sound nice, ne Tachi-chan?"

"Hn."

"Ignore the Sushi, he flirts with everything that has bust and butt when it's not on the tree at three." She shot a glance at Kisame. He didn't seem angry with her earlier blunter. Swallowing she pulled her crazy little self together, she could be shy some other time, she had thought she had gotten rid of that with the time?!

"I hope it's not rude but… how come you're blue?" He looked at her, then blinked and then laughed. She felt herself blush again as quite a few stares were shot into their direction.

"I honestly have no idea, some genetic mutation? I like you, you've got guts Kitten." He gave her a light slap to the shoulder, or she supposed it was light, but she still was jerked forward a bit. Deciding to try and eat some more she went back to her food, thought the feeling of crying thankfully had left her.

"Ne, Lena-chan, what class are you in? You look too young to be in high school." She looked up with her mouth full at Shisui? She wasn't all sure she got it right. She fast chewed and then swallowed. She found it rude to talk with a full mouth, it was the reason she didn't do it herself.

"I'm in first year of high school actually." His eyebrows shot up.

"You're darn small, sweetie!" He said and let a small whistle flow through the chatter of the cafeteria. She frowned.

"No really duh?" She deadpanned.

"Pfff-!" Kisame? She still wasn't too sure about their names, pressed his fist onto his mouth to hold in the laughter, the last one of them looked just like before, like he was just short of a real smile, but at the same time his amusement was clear, at least for her.

"Do you play any sports? Like, cheerleading?" he suddenly asked she leaned slightly back.

"No…?" She was a bit confused.

"You don't smoke, do you? Cause that could complain why you're so small." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is your attention-span this unfocused it has to nail itself to the next best topic brought up?" She snapped, sure, that was rude as fuck, but she didn't care right now. He was being rude too. She had made it obvious that it was not her most love topic, so why did he have to ride around on it?!

"So Lena-kun, have you already decided on a club?" She looked at the in the middle… Itachi?

"Uh, I'll probably join the creative or art department, there isn't all that much else I'm interested in. Why?"

"Art? That's good, want to join our club? We do art. All different kinds thought, feel special, we're exclusive Kitten." Kisame said and grinned, his teeth looked sharp, Lena suddenly noticed.

"Exclusive?" She raised a skeptical brow at that.

"Yes, but if you show promise in the entrance test we might let you in, Cutie-chan." Shisui winked at her and she shot him a flat look.

"Entrance test…?"

"We have a lot of people wanting to join each year, so we do a test. Our club is for people who already have the ability and the talent for art. We each have different types of art we specialize in." Itachi calmly stated. Suddenly she felt the feeling of loneliness come back. They only wanted to recruit some people for their test, probably girls to have something to ogle. And now they were making fun of her. She lost her appetite and a look at her watch told her that lunch wasn't all that long anymore.

"Well, excuse me, but I have to get back to class now." She smiled and left the table, tray in hand before she threw the leftovers away and put the tray on top of the other ones already building a small tower.

She did not notice the gray eyes that followed her, thought sad that she herself couldn't do all that much, she was happy the sad princess had gotten away from those people. Sure Sasuke's brother was nice and all, but their club seemed to chew out people. She did not want that for the sad princess.

* * *

Lena sat on the stairs, school was out, only the afterschool clubs were here, she had no idea which to join, but she had to join one. So here she was, sitting on the loathed stairs to find a club she would maybe not loath. But from this it seemed impossible. There were way too many athletic-clubs and too little that were for the head. From the way things looked she would have to choose one of the athletic ones. Just which one? Track was out, she could run a little bit, but not fast and since her bust decided it had to grow that wasn't all that much up her alley anymore. Cheerleading was out of the question, she was not thin enough, and neither had she the braveness, to flash her belly like that. Rugby and those were out too, she was no fan of getting hurt!

She groaned as she let her head fall against the wall next to her, this was useless! Or maybe it was just she that was useless? Another groan left her, how stupid all this was.

"U-uhm…" She slowly turned to see who had tried to speak with her, the girl that was standing at the foot of the stairs had a bright blush over her cheeks, her pale-gray eyes were uncertain and hushed back and forth, while she pressed her index fingers together nervously.

"I-I uh… I'm…Hyuuga Hinata. I'm… uhm I'm… leading the litera-ature club…" Well, there was something interesting now!

"You…you l-look like you do-don't know which c-club to t-t-take." She didn't look into her eyes. Lena smiled slightly, she felt reminded of herself. That means, herself a few years younger than now. Years had obviously done something for her in the shy-department. Hey she could at least talk with people normal, she just didn't really like it. Ah, but now she through a bit about it, literature did sound quite nice, writing and reading, nothing where you could get hurt apart from a few paper cuts, but she could live with those.

"That actually sounds interesting." For a few seconds the black-haired girl stared at her with her mouth forming a small o, then she blushed and looked down.

"W-We are in charge o-of the n-newspaper for t-the school too!" She hastily stammered out before hopefully looking up. Lena smiled.

"Newspaper? Well, why not, thought I would need a bit of help in that department. I never wrote anything for any kind of newspaper." The black-haired nodded fast before she seemed to remind herself of something, opening her bag, it was one you would rather associate with businessmen than with students, as it was a shiny black with a golden metal clasp. She pulled out a sheet of paper and held it up, Lena curiously took it.

"I-It's a small chart of w-what we do." She explained and Lena curious let her eyes roam over the sheet.

"I-I was g-going to hang it u-up at the b-black board. F-for those that w-want to know w-what the c-clubs are l-like." She smiled a shy smile and Lena blinked, damn that woman was beautiful.

"Aa. Let's hang it up then."

"I-I already have t-the first three f-floors." She said and Lena nodded, standing up and waiting for the black-haired to join her, she soon heard the steps next to her and glanced to the side, she was a bit taller than average, she would guess, but that only underlined her beauty. The blonde haired felt reminded of a princess, she only missed the frilly clothes and the knight protecting her. The two went up to their own floor of classes and to the resident black board, pinning the sheet.

"W-we are always o-on the second floor. R-Room 302."

"Okay, did you start today?"

"N-Not yet… but I-I was going to g-go now."

"Then I'll come with you if it's okay." The black-haired nodded. Lena smiled and took a first real look at her Uniform, it was blue with a long white and frilly button-up jacket over it in the snowiest white she had ever seen with baby-blue accents set.

The obviously older girl lead her down the two floors and to the room, inside there were tables pushed to the walls, computers ordered and a few second and third year students ruffling around with paper, some with ink for the printers, those were always right next to the computer. The tables pushed to the wall by the window spotted a lot of half-boxes with kanji for names on it, some already had paper in it filling the space, others only had a few papers inside and one part of the half-boxes was entirely empty. The empty ones didn't have kanji for names yet.

Sitting at a desk in front of a big white-board was an old man, he had already gray hair and wore a black haori over his white button-up shirt. As the door opened he looked up and smiled as he saw Hinata, putting the papers he had read down.

"Ah, you brought us a new addition to the club. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Braun Lena." She offered and was led by Hinata towards the boxes, she pulled one of the cards out from behind the plastic holding it and went over to a small machine.

"T-Tip in your n-name please." Lena stared at the strange device, still unused to writing her name in kanji she had to search a bit before she found the right one and got her name down, she gave the machine back to the black-Haired. Said one was now pushing the Paper in and pressing some button, the paper was slowly sucked inside the machine as a small rattling noise was created and the paper got pushed out of the other side, now with the kanji for her name on it.

Hiruzen-sensei, as he refused Sarutobi-sensei saying that would be his son, had Hinata show her how to work with the computer, she got her own one assigned, thought it was in the adjoining room, there were pretty many computers, but with the mass of students probably joining it had to be. The printers were smaller in that room, but just as good as the bigger ones in the main room of the club. After getting her used to the computer, which from now own would be hers she got told, she was asked what she thought of photography.

"Uh… I like it?" she had shrugged and Hiruzen-sensei had smiled.

"Good, want to make the photos for us? Our last photographer graduated last year, so we need a few new ones."

"Uh, sure, why not." It seemed the school provided you with everything if needed. Hinata gave her a camera which she just knew from the looks to be an incredibly good one that cost quite much. To the camera she was given a bag for it which contained SD-cards to save the pictures as well as an adapter to get the pictures on the computer.

"Oh, you will need this too, when you decide to write at home, sometimes it's just better there." Hinata smiled and gave her an USB-Stick, thought it had quite some space on it.

"We never let much on it, as we copy everything into our folders here at our computers, but you never know."

"Okay… this is quite incredible." She had to sign a paper, first for joining the club, then one to make sure she would treat the given materials with respect and care.

"Aa… but everybody i-is so much f-fun." She smiled with Hinata.

"Hinata-kun, Lena-kun how about you two get going around the school and make the photos for the clubs? We could use a few interviews from the heads too. So the students will know what awaits them tomorrow."

"Hai!" The two girls chorused. Lena slung the camera-bag around herself and took a small block and a pen, Hinata would do the interviews, she had told, to show her how it was done. Like that they left the room and Hinata lead her through the school, it was fun making photos of the club, the sports or athletic clubs made sure to show either their members from the higher years or what they did if possible. The school had a lot more interesting clubs she had to say, now that she had a real look over the things. When you only had a list it was quite hard to decide on something as you didn't know what it all entailed.

Hinata was really good at interviewing and it seemed she slowly lost her stutter the more the two went around. During the interviews she didn't even stutter once, only jotted down the answers of the head of club. It was fun, until they reached the football curt and a loud screech made itself know over every other noise.

"It's the alien-girl!"


End file.
